


It Was Love At Second Sight

by its_inherited



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cool!Kayla, Erik has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Genetics, I love my OC, Implied Cherik, It's Wolverine, Light Swearing, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Oh God I Can't, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Poetic, Sacrifice, Series, Slash, Sort-of, Sweet!Emma, The feels, X-men - Freeform, don't hold back logan, dude - Freeform, mix match, mumble jumble, out on a limb here, present day, raven is a heartless bitch, seriously, utter idiocy, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_inherited/pseuds/its_inherited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr try to recruit the burly, side-burned, foul-mouthed Canadian, they're brushed off with a careless "Go fuck yourself". But the woman at the bar convinces Logan to give them a chance.</p>
<p>She cooks, reads, rattles off Shakespeare parodies out the top of her head, communicates with him almost solely via mental channels, boosts self-confidence and brings joy to their little make-shift family , and glares at Erik quite like no one else.<br/>All in all, though, his life is at it's best as he can ever remember.<br/>.<br/>. <br/>.<br/>Which is OF COURSE when all shit goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Love At Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU-ish,OOC and Canon. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: X-Men is mine? Oh,I wish. -_-
> 
>    
> Hope You Enjoy! :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own Michael Fassbender.... *sigh*... not

When Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr try to recruit the burly, side-burned, foul-mouthed Canadian, they're brushed off with a careless "Go fuck yourself". But the woman at the bar convinces Logan to give them a chance.

 

Charles is able to glean next to nothing about her, for all her openness,except that she is singularly more powerful than the whole of their little rag-tag group put together.

What he does know, however, is that he likes her, a lot (this coming from a person who likes everyone), and trusts her, despite not knowing her powers, intentions or background.

She cooks, reads, rattles off Shakespeare parodies out the top of her head, communicates with him almost solely via mental channels, boosts self-confidence and brings joy to their little make-shift family , and glares at Erik quite like no one else.

 

 

The only thing that rankles him about Shara Duramen is how loud she and Erik get in their bedroom all night, _every_ night (earplugs give him a headache, thank you very much.)

.

.

.

.

All in all, though, his life is at it's best as he can ever remember.

 

 

 

 

Which is OF COURSE when all shit goes to hell.


	2. Erik

ERIK

 

Erik barely felt the metal of the doorknob Charles held open, all his attention focused on the gruff man slouched at the bar. Frowning, he tried again, to check if he was mistaken. No. The man’s skeleton was made of metal – that felt comfortingly like pure, high-grade steel – coating his bones and claws.

It took all his effort to not betray any interest.

 

Charles discreetly pressed two fingers to his temple, “Is anything the matter, Erik? You seem quite shocked.”  
.  
.  
.  
Damn that Charles Xavier. Damn him to hell.

Erik turned to look at the brunet, only to meet the cerulean blue gaze directed right back at him, deep and bright … almost like they were staring into his soul, spreading all his thoughts out like a map..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh wait. Fair enough - the man read minds.

 

Quirking an eyebrow back at Charles, he tilted his head toward the bar, starting forward when the telepath inclined his head in reply.  
The man at the bar was tall,coming up to Erik’s shoulders even sitting down , with heavy sideburns and a frown that seemed permanently carved onto his face. Moving closer to the man, Erik felt a heady rush of animal magnetism off him, almost as if he was a lone animal meeting another of it's kind for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story :-)
> 
> P.S. Kudos and comments are always welcome! ;-)


End file.
